The facile, expeditious removal of surface grit and grime from parts in the mechanical, electrical and other fields has long been recognized. Enhanced cleaning has been experienced by the combination of brushing and liquid application, the liquid sometimes containing a detergent and adapted to be recirculated for reasons of economy.
The following citations reflect the state of the art of which applicant is aware, insofar as these citations appear relevant to the process at hand:
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. Inventor(s) Issue Date ______________________________________ 2,392,237 Falese 01/10/46 3,585,668 Jaccodine et al 06/22/71 3,648,315 Hash 03/14/72 3,748,677 Frank et al 07/31/73 3,970,471 Bankes et al 07/20/76 4,589,158 Sheldon 05/20/86. ______________________________________
Thus, it is known in the prior art to provide a brushing mechanism having a liquid nozzle adjacent thereto and including recirculation of liquid as taught in Falese.
Hash discloses a cleaning mechanism in which a plurality of brushes are jointly supported on a common axle.
Sheldon discloses a nozzle adjacent to the brushes to direct the cleaning liquid, a means or reorienting the brushes to different angles of attack, and circulation and filtration of the cleaning liquid.
The remaining citations further show the state of the art and are directed generally to the admixture of a liquid and detergent at or above the working brush.
While sufficient for the purposes intended, nevertheless, the prior art has certain disadvantages or deficiencies, especially for the cleaning of small metal part.